No me quiero separar aún
by noahn.n
Summary: No sé hacer resúmenes... Shirogane va a hacer todo lo posible por permanecer junto a Akira, al parecer no le es tan indiferente la sombra
1. Prólogo

Monochrome factor no me pertenece (ojalá), pero la historia si es original mía

No sé si sea AU, pero trate de hacer lo más parecida posible, también es un poco ooc

Es mi primer historia, así que si algo está mal lo voy a tribuir a error de novato

Disfruten

* * *

PROLOGO

Ya había pasado tiempo, y aunque la pelea había sido díficil habían podido salir victoriosos, para hacer un recuento; después de que shirogane fuera al mundo de las sombras volvió a los 3 meses casi completamente recuperado (cosa que por alguna "extraña razón" aliviaba a Akira). Akira había despertado sus poderen por ser el descendiente directo de los rei y gracias a Kou pudo dominarlos para el tiempo en que shirogane volvió.

La pelea no fue fácil, y decidiendo que lo mejor era que shirogane recuperara su trono en el mundo de las sombras, partieron al mes siguiente y en menos de 2 meses shirogane se enfrentaba a homurabi en un duelo a muerte.

-Ríndete- decía el shin pelirojo- ya te derroté una vez, que sería diferente de la anterior-

-No me subestimes, maldito mocoso- decía el otro shin bastante malherido, y aunque no lo admitiera parecía que iba a volver a perder.

Akira derrotaba al último de los shin leales a Homurabi y al ver el estado de shirogane corrió hasta él.

-Shirogane, aguanta, ya solo queda él- lo miraba preocupado.

-Akira-kun, por favor quedate atrás- intentaba formar una sonrisa, pero en su estado solo podía salir una mueca bastante rara.

\- ¡No me jodas! no me voy a retirar, esta vez yo te voy a proteger, confía en mí- lo decía mientras se levantaba en dirección a Homurabi

\- P-pero-

-¡Callate! ¡kou-ni, kengo, aya!- los llamaba al ver que acababan con el último kokuchi, tampoco es que estubieran en buenas condiciones, varios huesos rotos y la sangre que les brotaba, mostraba lo duro que había sido la pelea.

\- Ustedes 3 quédense aquí descansando y vigilen que Shirogane no interfiera más en esta pelea- decía mientras se amarraba la única herida que tenía en un brazo.

-Espera Aki, tú condición tampoco es demasiada buena, deja que te cures y mientras nosotros entretenemos a Homurabi- decía kou-ni, tratando de no demostrar su dolor, pero era más que obvio que no podían.

-No pueden-

-Pero...- refutaba

-Kou, es una orden, obedece a tu rey... además kou-ni, tienes que proteger a aya y Kengo- sonreía mientras avanzaba hacia Homurabi.

-Akira-kun!-

-No puedes, aki también me había encargado que no interfieras-

\- Maldito Kou, aléjate antes de que te mate a ti también- trataba de alejarlo la sombra peli plateada.

\- ¡Shirogane! Cállate y mira como te devuelvo tú trabajo... no quiero que te lastimen más- y partía el rey de los rei.

-A-akira-kun- quedaba un muy sorprendido y sonrojado shin

\- Ya escuchaste, no pongas más triste a mi mejor amigo- hablaba Kengo tirado desde el suelo - él te necesita para lo que suceda después de esta pelea-

\- Kengo-kun... no queda alternativa voy a esperar por ahora- miraba hacia otro lado para que Kou no viera su sonrojo (era el primero que tenía en su vida, no iba a dejar que ese tipo lo mirara así)

-Akira ha de considerarte muy importante si salió a pelear y dijo todo eso- decía aya

\- Sera que.. no... no puede ser... Akira me va a cambiar el puesto de su mejor amigo con Shirogane?!-

\- Los idiotas deberían seguir inconsciente- le golpeaba Aya por la cabeza y caía un posible muerto más en batalla

Shirogane no podía despegar sus ojos de Akira, estaba ahí peleando por él y de alguna manera sentía como se enamoraba más y más de él, y al parecer no le era totalmente indiferente a Akira, si salían vivos de esto se hizo la promesa de hacer feliz a Akira y estar junto a él toda su vida, conocía bastante bien como era la vida solitaria de un rey y no dejaría que Akira pasara por eso.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio el momento en que Homurabi atravesaba a Akira por un costado y aprovechando la cercanía le envió un poderoso ataque que lo hizo desaparecer en la luz.

Malherido y sangrando se acercó a Shirogane- si ves, te lo dije, iba a devolverte tú empleo- sonrió y se avalanzó sobre Shirogane cayendo desmayado

-¡Akira-kun!¡Akira! resiste, tú aún no te puedes morir... ¡Akira-kun! no me puedes dejar! Te amo! no me dejes así- Gritaba el nuevo rey shin mientras sostenía a Akira en sus brazos

-C-C-Callate...si..sigues gritando... así.. te voy a golpear- le sonreía desde sus brazos- No te voy a dejar tan fácilmente- y volvía a desmayarse

-Si, akira-kun, no me voy a separar de ti ni un instante- decía abrazando el cuerpo y con lágrimas en sus ojos- Kou! lleva a Kengo y Aya donde master, yo llevare a Akira-

-Si. si.. pero que no se te suba, tú no eres mi rey-

Y así pasó el tiempo, Aya y Kengo se recuperaron a la semana y aunque Akira se tardó casi un mes (era bastante comprensible, había derrotado a Homurabi) Shirogane cumplió y en todo ese tiempo no se separó ni un instante de él, aunque también estaba herido y el mundo de la luz no es que le sentara de maravilla.

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Akira decidió seguir viviendo como humano y le encargó a Kou que vigilara su puesto hasta que se graduara de la universidad, tenía que aprender a como ser un buen líder.

Shirogane rehusando a separarse de Akira, se consiguió un shin fiel y leal para que hiciera lo mismo que Kou y quien mejor que master para el puesto, despu'es de unos meses con su habilidad su nivel era bastante bueno y ocupó su lugar.

Akira y sus amigos crecieron, en especial Akira, era más fornido que shirogane y más apuesto, esto jamás escapó a los ojos de Shirogane y cuando los 3 se graduaron recibió confesiones de amor de casi todo el alumnado femenino. Shirogane solo se quedaba rezando a un lado para que Akira no aceptara a ninguna de esas chiquillas (que a su parecer eran infinitas) mientras Akira cada vez se extrañaba más por ver tan hermoso a ese ser en su temperamento celoso, eso lo confundía bastante.

Shirogane no lo soportaba más, es que acaso no habían más hombre en esa escuela?, al final del día y en medio de la celebración dijo frente a todos que él también iría a la universidad con Akira, con la excusa de que si Homurabi se había revelado era porque no era un buen líder y quería aprender en el mundo humano.

Akira recordaba todo esto mientras alistaba sus maletas para ir a vivir cerca de su futura universidad, Shirogane se hubiera ofrecido pero ahora él necesitaba comprar muchas cosas para iniciar su vida como humano junto a Akira (lo logró convencer de que vivieran juntos para que el alquiler fuera más barato y prometiendo muchas cosas que actualmente ya hacía, como hacer el aseo y la comida de los 2).Un trato lo suficientemente llamativo para que el joven aceptara, aunque no era lo único beneficioso para él, tener de vista el hermoso shin todas las mañanas tambien iba incluido (aunque lo negara, sus ojos vivían pendientes de lo que hacía Shirogane).

\- Tadaima Akira-kun, ven que te traigo la cena lista-

\- Okairi, ya bajo a comer- suspiraba, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza de una buena vez.

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para mejorar, como mis vacaciones no acaban aún, trataré de publicar lo más seguido posible

Gracias por leer


	2. Capítulo 1

Como dije antes, monochrome factor no me pertenece, pero la historia sí

* * *

Cap. 1

\- Tadaima Akira-kun, ven que te traigo la cena lista-

\- Okairi, ya bajo a comer- suspiraba, debía alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza de una buena vez.

...

Akira jamás había visto a Shirogane con otra ropa que no fuera su típico abrigo negro manga larga, así que verlo ahora con una camisa manga larga desabrochado los primeros botones y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, resaltaban más su estrecha cintura, lo que provoco que en el mismo instante que bajó, volviera a subir; para su buena suerte, Shirogane estaba de espaldas sirviendo la comida.

No lo podía creer, la cantidad de pensamientos para nada decentes, le provocaron que se sonrojara y que un hilillo de sangre empezara a salir de su nariz, qué le estaba pasando?, trataba de auto convencerse de que las hormonas habían tenido un efecto tardío en él (bastante probable, porque nunca se había interesado por nadie), pero eso no significaba que era gay?, es decir, ninguna de sus kohai había logrado lo que en esos momentos sintió con Shirogane... por el momento solo debía relajarse y bajar a comer, luego pensaría en ese asunto.

\- Akira-kun, me sorprendiste, no te escuché bajar- decía con una radiante sonrisa el nuevo apuesto humano - si tienes mucha hambre empieza a comer, yo mientras tanto subiré estas bolsas de ropa arriba-

-S-si-

\- Estas bien? te ves un poco rojo- trataba de alcanzarlo con su mano para sentir si tenía temperatura

\- E-estoy bien, sube esas cosas y yo espero mientras- decía mientras apartaba la mano y se sentaba en la mesa del comedor

\- Vale, no me tardo - decía con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos el shin

Shirogane mientras subía sus cosas, pensaba en lo que le sucedía a Akira, no quería que se enfermara justo un día antes de iniciar su vida juntos... al pensar en esa palabra se le subían los ánimos de una, es decir, parecían una pareja de recién casados que se mudaban, y por qué no, al no ser su sombra podía utilizar más métodos para seducir a Akira, porque aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado y las constantes negativas de Akira hacia sus afectos, todavía lo amaba y tenía la esperanza de ser correspondido.

Bajó a comer y parra ese entonces Akira había podido calmarse, tenía que concentrarse, no podía quedar en un estado tan patético solo por ver a esa sombra hermosa, tenía que acostumbrarse y rápido, después de todo, lo vería de esa manera todos los días los siguientes 4 años, el podía.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir y aunque a Akira le costó un poco (bastante) compartir cama con el shin sin que su otro amigo se emocionara, tenía que dejarlo dormir con él (no tenía un futón extra, la habitación de sus padres se mantenía cerrada en sus viajes de trabajo y como humano no podía dejarlo sentado en una pared toda la noche) esa iba a ser una larga noche para él.

Al día siguiente despertaban un bastante descansado Shirogane y un muy malhumorado Akira, definitivamente eso no se tenía que volver a repetir. Se despidió de sus padres recién llegados y partió hacia su nueva vida universitaria junto al humano Shirogane.

Ya llegados e instalados ambos en su nuevo apartamente, Akiira se dedicó a tomar una siesta y Shirogane a terminar de ordenar lo que quedaba. El apartamento no era tan pequeño como pensaba Shirogane, al entrar estaba la izquierda la cocina y a la derecha la zona de lavandería, al fondo se encontraba el comedor y la sala con un bonito balcón que se podía conectar con uno de los cuartos, desde el comedor a la izquierda había un pasillo que daba a la izquierda el cuarto con el balcón (perteneciente a shirogane), al frente del cuarto el baño y al fondo el cuarto de Akira; todo con un tamaño más que aceptable.

Cuando Akira despertó y comió la comida que Shirogane le preparó, la curiosidad le pudo más, y es que habían muchas cosas que saber por si acaso.

\- Shirogane, necesitamos hablar y que me aclares muchas cosas- decía mientras se sentaba en la nueva sala, para su mala suerte solo tenía el sillón doble y obviamente Shirogane se sentó junto a él, cosa que lo ponía nervioso (debía acostumbrarse rápido).

\- Si, Akira-kun- decía con una sonrisa en la boca, él no era precisamente tonto y sabía que algo le pasaba a su compañero, lo había notado desde ayer y esperaba que fuera el mismo Akira quien se lo explicara.

\- Primero, cómo te llamas?-

Esto descoloco a Shirogane, pero después de unos segundos lo entendió todo.

\- Me llamo Ryō Shirogane, y si, mis padres fallecieron y no tengo familiares cercanos aparte de shisui, que vendría siendo como un primo lejano- finalizó la sombra

\- Cogiste la mayoría de un anime, bueno no importa -

\- Pero es al revés, mi nombre seguiría siendo Shirogane- le sonreía a Akira, esto lo logró sonrojar, pero pudo disimularlo de una con otra pregunta.

\- De donde nos conocemos todos? -

\- Digamos que fue una coincidencia que el destino me tuvo preparada... es mentira, simplemente que vengo del extranjero y que buscaba un compañero para compartir la renta o si no saldría muy cara, fue todo virtual- decía la primera parte con ojos soñadores y luego cambiándola al ver el semblante amenazador de Akira.

\- Vale, de donde sacas el dinero para todo?- decía ya más calmado.

\- Herencia, pero en realidad master me dio sus ahorros del bar, al ser una sombra dijo que ya no le eran necesarios, además dejó un empleado encargado por si algún día necesitaba volver a ser humano, no quería perder su bar- terminaba de decir.

Akira se veía inseguro de hacer la última pregunta, pero al final tomando valor la hizo - Q-quien te ayudó con la ropa... y las cosas que compraste?- tratando de disimular un poco su sonrojo mirando a otro lado.

\- Por qué? Te gusta?- decía mientra se paraba frente a Akira y hacía una pose demasiado sexy para ser de este mundo.

Akira apartó la mirada de una vez, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shirogane y aprovechando la oportunidad se acercó lo suficiente para tomar a Akira de los hombros y hacer un intento de sentarse en sus piernas de manera que quedaran de frente y Shirogane con las piernas abiertas.

\- Dime A-ki-ra-kun- decía en su oído.

Eso bastó para que Akira reaccionara y lo empujara - Aléjate, pervertido- y salió casi corriendo a su cuarto hecho un mar de nervios y enojado consigo mismo por haber dejado avanzar tanto a ese depravado; sabía que con esto Shirogane se pondría más intenso que de costumbre. Era oficial, debía empezar desde mañana mismo a buscar más personas y hasta tal vez una pareja ( mañana era el día de ingreso) con ese pensamiento se fue quedando dormido.

Shirogane por su parte tampoco cabía del asombro de sí mismo y sobre todo de Akira, jamás lo habían dejado llegar tan lejos, eso solo significaba que no le era tan indiferente a su amado rei y que aún tenía oportunidad de conquistarlo. Se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios, arregló un poco el desorden que quedaba y se fue a cuarto, debía pensar en nuevas manera de atraer a su querido Akira-kun, ese día durmió con eso en mente.

* * *

Que puedo decir, tengo mucho tiempo libre, dejen reviews para poder ir mejorando

Gracias por leer


	3. Capítulo 2

Continuación, a este paso la voy a acabar en menos de una semana

* * *

... Se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios, arregló un poco el desorden que quedaba y se fue a cuarto, debía pensar en nuevas manera de atraer a su querido Akira-kun, ese día durmió con eso en mente.

...

Al día siguiente Akira despertó bien temprano para safarse de ver a Shirogane en la mañana y empezar a buscar rutas alternativas para evitar encontrarse a la sombra la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. En ese mismo instante un Shirogane despertaba y se iba directo a hacer el desayuno de los 2 sin saber que su otra parte ya se había marchado hace mucho. Abrió la puerta con la bandeja en mano.

\- Buenos días Akira-kun, te he traído el desa...- Akira no estaba, y daba señales de que hace mucho se había ido, porque su cuarto estaba completamente arreglado y ni señales de que iba a regresar en un buen tiempo. Se sentía un poco decepcionado de eso, pero tampoco es que hubieran acordado verse todos los días para desayunar, así que terminó de comer su desayuno y de recoger las cosas para limpiar.

Salió justo para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de inauguración, la universidad quedaba a tan solo 15 minutos de caminata y vio de lejos a Akira; trató de acercarse pero la cantidad de gente no se lo permitió (es decir, habían más de mil personas en ese lugar tan pequeño) .

Akira por su parte se sentí por primera vez en calma con tantas personas a su alrededor, así podía evitar que Shirogane se le acercara y prestar atención a lo que decían. Una compañera se le acercó y le empezó a hablar.

-Hola, me llamo Kaori, Miyasono Kaori, estudiante de leyes y tú?- decía la chica mientras le extendía la mano

\- Nikaido Akira, misma carrera- estrechaba su mano y se fijaba en ella.

La muchacha no era fea, debía darle como por el hombro y de buenas proporciones, cabello ondulado café con mechones pintados y largo, de ojos amarillos y rostro sereno; no podía tener más de 20 años, vestía informal y con tacones (eso era un poco extraño)

\- Entonces ya somos compañeros- le decía sonriendo- espero que seamos amigos... o hasta algo más- sí, la muchacha ya se había dado cuenta, al igual que todas a su alrededor, de la pinta de modelo de portada de revista del chico. Akira solo pudo sonreír al comentario, quien sabe, tal vez ella pudiera sacarle a la sombra de la cabeza.

Shirogane por su parte solo veía desde lejos y hecho un mar de celos como esa zorra ((perdón por el lenguaje)) se le ofrecía sin descaro a su Akira-kun y él no hacía nada por apartarla que era lo peor. Trato de pensar que Akira no se daba cuenta de la situación y de todos modos no podía alejarse de ella porque no había espacio; debía ir donde Akira apenas terminara la se daba cuenta que a Akira no era el único al que le echaban el ojo, Shirogane mismo por su físico levantaba más de una mirada o un suspiro, pero él no era exclusivo de miradas femeninas.

\- Hi, my name is Kyo, and you?- decía un alegre muchacho

\- Qué?- respondía Shirogane con cara de muy pocos amigos

\- Perdón, es que tienes pinta de extranjero, hola, me llamo kyo y tú?- decía mientras se rescaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

\- Shirogane- decía sin apartar la vista de Akira

\- Bastante apuesto, verdad?- decía mientras dirigía su mirada a Akira.

\- Perdón?- lo que le faltaba, ahora también debía fijarse en que no se le acercaran hombres a SU Akira.

Cuando se volteó se dio cuenta que era bastante parecido a Kengo solo que tenía el cabello rojo y más largo, vestía un poco al estilo de motociclista y traía sus brazos descubiertos, mostrando un gran tatuaje en el derecho.

\- Ah, es que me fije que desde hace un rato no le quitas la mirada al muchacho de allá... pero, él no tiene cara de ser de nuestro bando- seguía hablando mientras observaba a Akira.

-Cómo así?- ahora si lo había desconcertado.

\- Ya sabes... o me vas a decir que te gustan las mujeres? - decía con cara de no creer

\- Tampoco me gustan los hombres si es lo que insinúas - decía volviendo a ver a Akira

\- Si es así, por qué lo miras así?- decía en enfrentándolo.

\- Y a ti que te importa?- ya se estaba impacientando, jamás había visto la necesidad de ser amable con nadie aparte de Akira; no iba a empezar ahora.

\- Ey relájate, solo quería saludar y ya, voy a estudiar leyes y tú preciosura?- Ok, eso ya era pasarse de la raya, así que corto la conversación de una antes de armar una escena en su primer día.

\- Lo mismo, adiós- y se fue a otro lado, no pensaba soportarlo más.

\- Shirogane... está decidido, te voy a domar mi fierecilla- murmuraba para sí mismo mientras se iba de ahí.

Akira mientras, seguía sentado en su puesto.

\- Ne, te puedo llamar aki-kun?- decía mientras se le pegaba al brazo mientras salían, la ceremonia ya había terminado.

\- Eh?... claro, supongo- decía mientras caminaba, intentaba buscar con la vista a Shirogane, aún no estaba preparado para verlo después de lo de ayer.

\- Buenos días Akira-kun- decía con una sonrisa el shin mientras se le acercaba - quién es tu nueva amiga? Por cierto, me llamo Shirogane - Akira podía ver que detrás de esa sonrisa amable había una gran bomba a punto de estallar, quería irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

\- Kaori, me llamo Kaori, voy a estudiar lo mismo que Aki-kun- decía más pegada a Akira si era posible. Shirogane explotando iba a separarla de SU Akira, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

\- Aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todo el lugar - decía el recién llegado con una sonrisa - ah, disculpen, estaban hablando? mi nombre es Kyo- no soltaba a Shirogane de la mano ; mas o menos sospechaba lo que el shin iba a hacer.

El que shirogane no se soltara de ese tipo ya le estaba empezando a enojar a Akira, debía calmarse.

-Soy Akira, no pasa nada, ya me voy- daba media vuelta después de presentarse - Kaori, nos vemos... Shirogane, vienes o qué?- le decía con una mirada que decía "te vienes ya mismo o no respondo".

\- Sí, Akira-kun- estaba aliviado, al parecer a Akira le era indiferente esa tipa.

\- Aki-kun por qué te vas con Shiro tan rápido?- se le hacía un poco raro que prefiriera estar con ese tipo que con ella.

\- Es mi compañero de apartamento, creo que dejé las llaves cuando me fui - Esa era una excusa, bien podía volverse rei y entrar por el balcón- Vamos Shirogane- Decían mientras empezaban a caminar.

Para Kyo el comportamiento de Akira resultó más que obvio, tenía que pensar en una manera de alejar a ese par, y al parecer esa muchacha iba ser quien le ayudara. Se había propuesto conquistar a ese precioso espécimen como fuera.

Mientras tanto un inocente Shirogane iba lo más de feliz junto a su adorado a su apartamento, si tenía suerte podría volver a pasar lo de ayer, pero apenas llegaron y le abrió, Akira se encerró en su cuarto de nuevo.

No se iba a rendir, ya era medio día, podía sacarlo de su habitación preparando el almuerzo. Después de servir los 2 platos llamo a Akira.

\- Akira-kun, el almuerzo está servido- Decía mientras se acercaba, tocó la puerta - Akira-kun?- No respondía, apresurado fue por la llave de repuesto y entró, podía haberle pasado algo en todo este tiempo.

Lo que encontró fue a un profundo Akira, el ajetreo de todo el día, más haber madrugado lo había tumbado a dormir apenas tocó la cama. Shirogane enternecido no lo quiso despertar y de todos modos él mismo también tenía un poco de sueño y cayendo en la tentación se acostó al lado de Akira. Sintiendo el peso en la cama y más por instinto que por otra cosa, abrazó a Sirogane y lo hizo recostarse sobre sí. A los minutos, ambos habían quedado profundos.

Akira se sentí en calma, su nariz percibía un olor agradable y todo su cuerpo estaba relajado, solo sentía un pequeño peso a su izquierda, pero no le molestaba... abrió lentamente los ojos para saber qué era, no se esperaba eso. Shirogane estaba arrecostado en su hombro con una mano al rededor de su cintura, tenía desabrochada la camisa hasta la mitad y respiraba armoniosamente; pero lo más sorprendente de todos era como él mismo estaba, con su brazo izquierdo lo tenía abrazado por los hombros y con el derecho la cintura. No quería levantar la sábana que los arropaba de la cintura para abajo, pero sentía completamente como tenían las piernas entrelazadas.

Estaba quieto, por más que se decía a sí mismo que debía empujar a la sombra y echarlo de su cuarto, no podía, estaba demasiado cómodo y aunque por un momento se puso nervioso, tener a la sombra así de cerca y sentir su olor lo relajaba, además, se veía tan tranquilo, no quería despertarlo, respiraba pausadamente y tenía los labios semi abiertos y un pequeño rayo de sol se filtraba dándole una apariencia casi angelical.

Estaba en problemas, era demasiada tentación junta.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les guste


	4. Capítulo 3

La continuación

* * *

Estaba en problemas, era demasiada tentación junta.

...

Intento moverse, de alguna manera no quería despertarlo, pero estar ahí no era bueno para su auto control. Primero sacó su mano derecha de la cintura, luego de a poco la izquierda; cuando terminó Shirogane quedó boca arriba y le había soltado las piernas, para su gran alivio. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared y cuando empezó a deslizarse para salir Shirogane empezó a hablar entre sueños.

-A... v...- casi no le escuchaba, intentó acercarse de nuevo para oír mejor.

\- Akira-kun... ven...tengo...calor- se sonrojó de la manera mas furiosa posible, parecía tomate.

\- Ah- empezaba a gemir bajito la sombra.

Y ese fue el final de su auto control, tenía a Shirogane, indefenso y gemía con su nombre, era imposible contenerse ya. Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible y se posicionó arriba de el shin. Con una mano todavía temblorosa (algo dentro de su mente le gritaba que se fuera)y bastante sonrojado empezó a tocar el pecho de Shirogane, por donde tenía la camisa abierta, y deslizándola un poco más, la llevó hacia el pezón izquierdo.

\- Mmmm... ah- eran los sonidos que salían de la boca de Shirogane y ya no pudo pensar más.

Primero desabotonó el resto de la camisa, ya abierta empezó por darle besos al cuello y pequeñas mordidas (aún no pretendía despertarlo), deslizaba sus manos por todo su pecho y se detuvo en esos dos botones, que viendolos bien eran completamente rosados. Se lamió los labios y empezó a tocarlos, primero con simples roces y luego pelliscándolos.

\- Mmmm - Shirogane se sentía demasiado bien, y poco a poco iba saliendo de su sueño; al final despertó, abrió los ojos, pero no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Akira seguía demasiado concentrado en su pecho y cuello para darse cuenta, así que tan pronto como los abrió, los volvió a cerrar los ojos. Era una oportunidad demasiado surrealista como para dejarla pasar, se iba a dejar hacer hasta que ya no resistiera y participara también, aunque aún había una manera de provocarlo aún más.

\- Ah, Akira-kun más- Akira se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados así que según Akira seguía durmiendo. Pero al alzar la vista se fijó en un detalle, qué estaba haciendo? todas esas marcas en la sombra, era obvio que lo iban a descubrir, debía irse antes de que despertara y salir de ahí. Ya estaba parándose cuando sintió una mano que lo detuvo.

\- Akira-kun, no me puedes dejar así- decía Shirogane apoyado en sus codos

\- ...- no podía moverse, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, de como se dejó llevar tan fácilmente y sobre todo aún no tenía definido lo que quería... tal vez esto demostraba que si era gay después de todo, pero, ningún otro hombre le provocaba lo que Shirogane; entonces, qué sentía exactamente por la sombra?

\- Akira-kun?- lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Me voy, olvida todo lo que pasó- decía mirando a otro lado

\- Qué? No Akira-kun, no me puedes dejar así y no lo puedo olvidar así de rápido- decía ya casi suplicando y sin soltarlo todavía.

\- Suéltame! Aquí no pasó nada, entiendes? eso solo pasa por mi edad, mira que aún no he tenido pareja... eso debe ser, no pongas ideas raras en tú mente porque jamás va a pasar- decía soltándose y yéndose a cualquier lugar bien lejos de ahí.

\- Akira-kun! espera- le había dolido lo que le dijeron, pero intento seguirlo; ya fuera del apartamento no podía seguirlo, es decir, quedó semi desnudo y con una semi erección; aparte tenía muchas marcas vergonzosas que tal vez Akira no quisiera que nadie viera, así que se devolvió al baño a arreglarse un poco.

Cuando se vió al espejo, no pudo evitar que el animo le subiera, su cuerpo estaba marcado por su amado, habían marcas de besos y mordidas por todo su cuello y parte de su pecho; repasó con sus dedos todas y cada una. Tenía una oportunidad, eso era seguro, y era más que obvio que su físico iba a ser su mejor arma.

Akira caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, tenía hambre , pero no tenía dinero y tampoco quería devolverse aún, para su buena o mala suerte se encontró de nuevo con su compañera y esta aprovechando la situación lo invitó a comer.

Shirogane después de arreglarse salió en busca de Akira, después de todo, aún estaba el tema de las comidas, si no cuadraban algo se iba a terminar desperdiciando mucha. En su camino si fue muy de malas, duró casi una hora y ya casi rendido y devolviéndose a su departamento se encontró con su fastidioso compañero; por culpa de su estómago (rugía como león) terminó también siendo invitado a comer y justo donde Akira se encontraba con esa tipa.

\- Oh, Shirogane mira, ese no es tú compañero de apartamento?- decía mientras los señalaba.

\- Sí, vamos-

Como entes se dijo, Kyo no era tonto y fijándose bien en Shirogane mientras caminaban, vio un par de marcas en la zona de su cuello que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, solo una persona había estado durante ese lapso de tiempo con su presa, así que era el único posible candidato para ser el autor de las marcas en el cuello de su presa; por ahora iba a fingir ignorancia por ese detalle.

\- Hola Akira-kun, aún tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo- decía la sombra mientras se sentaba frente a la pareja , cómo era posible que de nuevo estuviera con esa, justo después de haber dado un gran paso en su relación.

-No Shirogane, no tenemos nada de que hablar- miraba a otro lado, estaba aún nervioso por lo que había hecho y no tenía aún una explicación coherente de lo que había hecho.

\- Si no van a hablar entonces pidamos de comer... tranquilo, come lo que quieras, yo invito - decía Kyo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shirogane.

Shirogane lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y Akira solo apretó los dientes, qué hacía ese tipo con Shirogane siendo que la sombra lo amaba a él. Se volteó a verlo para decirle que se fuera cuando sintió que apretaban más su brazo.

\- Ne Aki-kun dijiste que me mostrarías tu horario para ver en qué materias coincidíamos... ya que terminamos de comer- se le acercó y susurrando en su oreja dijo- por qué mejor no nos vamos a un lugar más privado, si?

No podía irse y dejar que ese tipo se quedara con Shirogane.

No podía dejar que se fuera ese par, eran demasiado obvias las intenciones de esa tal Kaori.

\- Akira-kun-

-Shirogane-

Decían al mismo tiempo.

\- Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, es sobre la comida y cosas del apartamento- decía Shirogane, necesitaba pensar rápido en más excusas si no quería que Akira se fuera - además creo que hay un problema con los servicios y una pared-

\- Eh?, bueno entonces vamos de una a revisarlo- sinceramente quería alejar a Shirogane de ese tipo lo más rápido que pudiera - lo siento Kaori, lo miramos mañana en clase si nos encontramos... nos vemos Kyo-

\- Pero Shiro, aún no haz comido, deja que Akira se vaya adelantando mientras- insistía Kyo

-Él se va conmigo!...- todos se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos- ... es decir, no sé que le pasa a la pared ni cual es, va y sea una falla en la estructura y entre más rápido la veamos mejor - decía apresurado mientras sacaba a Shirogane de ese lugar

\- Shiro no tenías hambre? - Kyo no cedía

\- No... acabo de recordar que dejé la comida hecha en mi cocina, allá como, nos vemos- y salía por la puerta

\- Aki-kun, mi propuesta aún sigue en pie- decía Kaori, refiriéndose a lo de estar solos

\- Otro día será, adiós- salía del local

Kyo aprovechó que se encontraba a solas con Kaori acerca de unas ideas que tenía en mente, por las marcas de Shiro, era obvio que entre ellos 2 había algo, debía actuar rápido.

Ya ambos en el apartamento ninguno se decía nada, era obvio para ellos que lo de la pared era una mentira ( habían buscado cualquier imperfección cuando recién llegaron) y cuando abrieron sus bocas para hablar el estómago de Shirogane volvía a rugir.

\- Deberías ir a comer, ya pasan de las 6- decía mientras se iba a la sala

\- Si- cogía rumbo a la cocina, cuando tuviera el estómago lleno ya hablarían

* * *

Ya se me está yendo la inspiración


	5. Capítulo 4

Es mi primer lemon ... se vale todas la críticas que reciba

* * *

\- Deberías ir a comer, ya pasan de las 6- decía mientras se iba a la sala

\- Si- cogía rumbo a la cocina, cuando tuviera el estómago lleno ya hablarían

...

Después de que Shirogane comiera, preparó el té y lo sirvió para ambos en la sala (era para relajar los nervios); y otra vez el silencio incómodo reinaba entre ellos. Akira aún no definía bien sus sentimientos, pero era bastante obvio que no quería ver a la sombra con alguien más, en especial ese tipo Kyo; solo pensar en él y en lo cercano que se volvió a Shirogane le molestaba y le provocaba golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Por su parte Shirogane no sabía de qué empezar a hablar, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero sentía que debía empezar con un temas de conversación más tranquilo.

\- Akira- kun, necesito preguntarte acerca de las comidas, esta mañana hice el desayuno y el almuerzo pero ambos terminaron desperdiciados, tal vez podrías informarme... - decía la sombra, pero Akira no le prestaba casi atención; cuando Shirogane empezó a hablar, Akira se volteó a mirarlo y al fijarse detalladamente, vio una de las marcas en el cuello, eso lo hizo empezar a divagar de nuevo.

Mientras mas lo miraba, mas se daba cuenta de que no podía apartar la vista, debía admitirlo, Shirogane era hermoso y por sobre todas las cosas, era bastante obvio que la sombra lo amaba; entonces que lo detenía? tenía los sentimientos tan confusos que empezó a comparar a Shirogane con cualquier persona conocida y las diferencias entre lo que sentía por ambas. Shirogane siempre prevalecía. Debía rendirse, era obvio que de tan insistente, el rey de las sombras se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y sinceramente el tenerlo tan cerca y no tocarlo ya se le estaba haciendo imposible.

-... entonces Akira-kun, podrías empezar a decirme?- terminaba de decir la sombra

\- Eh?- Era difícil prestarle atención.

Akira ya lo había aceptado, estaba loco por Shirogane y empezaba a despertarle una necesidad casi inaudita por tocarlo y sentirlo suyo, concentrarse en lo que la sombra decía en estos momentos no era importante

\- Akira-kun, me estas escuchando?, te hablaba de las comidas y de como... p-para no desp-perdic-ciar tenemos que c-cuadrar u-un horario- Akira se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y para Shirogane resultaba imposible no ponerse nervioso.

\- Q-que me miras?-

\- Cállate- y lo besó

Shirogane se sorprendió, tanto que se quedó completamente quieto, pero al sentir como la lengua de Akira pedía permiso para entrar, abrió la boca y se empezó a dejar llevar; primero iban lento y despacio hasta llegar a un beso casi salvaje, cuando se les acabó el aire se separaron.

\- A-Akira-kun- suspiraba un Shirogane con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y la boca entre abierta

Solo eso bastó para saber que lo amaba, quería estar con la sombra y no solo físicamente. Había tomado una decisión.

\- Shirogane - suspiraba, necesitaba de todo su valor para poder hablar en estos momentos.

\- S-si?- estaba nervioso, aunque ese beso había sido el momento más feliz de su vida; tenía miedo de que Akira se hubiera arrepentido de nuevo y se fuera. Pero esta vez no iba a dejar que pasara, así que antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, lo cogió de la mano.

Akira se sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos, Shirogane estaba tan o más nervioso que él y aunque era un gran paso el que iba a dar, sabía con ese gesto, que no se iba a arrepentir. Trató de sonreír para calmarlo.

\- Cálmate, no me voy a ir y aunque quieras o no, tampoco te voy a dejar separarte de mí- le apretó la mano mientras se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios- eres mío ahora y hasta que yo diga- y lo volvía a besar.

\- Hai, Akira-kun - lo había logrado, Akira lo había escogido a él, después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo finalmente era correspondido y ahora podía estar tranquilo. No cabía en sí de la alegría, pero esta fue reemplazada rápidamente por la lujuria.

Entre beso y beso Shirogane fue siendo recostado en el sillón y las manos de Akira presurosas lo cogieron de la cadera y lo alzaron, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Akira y fue llevado directamente hacia el dormitorio de al fondo.

Recostó a Shirogane y continuó besándolo mientras sus manos se dedicaron a explorarlo; cuando se separaron empezó a besarle el cuello y a dejar pequeñas mordidas a su paso (aunque ahora estaba despierto, no quería hacerle daño). Mientras tanto la sombra empezaba a suspirar y colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de Akira incitándolo a que continuara.

Aún por encima de la ropa podía sentir como los pezones de Shirogane se empezaban a endurecer, así que procedió a desabotonarle la camisa y quitársela, dejando al descubierto todo su pecho e iniciando a descender por este. Aunque en la tarde solo había usado sus manos, esta vez no perdió el tiempo y lamió directamente un pezón, que enseguida se puso erecto, mientras que en el otro usaba su mano derecha.

\- Mmm ... ah...- empezaba a gemir bajito , no sabía que Akira iba a ser tan bueno en lo que hacía, aunque se sentía un poco injusto, él también quería participar, así que se puso en la tarea de quitarle a Akira su camisa.

Dieron la vuelta y Shirogane se puso arriba, empezó por besar el cuello de Akira mientras deslizaba sus manos para desabotonarle. Cuando terminó y se sentó encima para admirar lo que había hecho, sintió algo duro en medio de su trasero y no pudo evitar gemir alto.

\- Ah- Estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeña capa de sudor le cubría el rostro

Hermoso, era lo único que pensaba Akira en esos momentos viendo a Shirogane que inconscientemente apoyaba las manos en su torso mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas para buscar alivio a su más que obvia erección.

Akira podía ver que ya sus pantalones les estaban lastimando, así que usando una mano se bajó el cierre de los suyos y con la otra el de Shirogane, seguido de bajar sus bóxer y los de la sombra quedando al descubierto su deseo por el otro.

Volvieron a rodar y Akira quedó arriba, cuadrándose de tal manera que el movimiento de sus caderas diera como resultado que se embistieran uno en la pierna del otro. Empezaron lento y luego de unos minutos ya tenían un frenesí en su vaivén de caderas, a causa de el movimiento violento Shirogane quedó de tal manera que sus erecciones se embestían la una con la otra.

-Ah... Akira-kun... mmm... ya.. no voy a... aguantar mmmmás- gemía la sombra

\- Ah.. yo igual- Akira movió su mano y empezó a frotar ambos miembros mientras que con la boca chupaba y lamía un pezón de Shirogane.

\- Ah! ... AKIRA-

\- SHIROGANE-

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo entre sus vientres, Akira se desplomó al lado de Shirogane y atrayendolo por la cintura lo hizo acurrucarse en su hombro.

\- Eres mío- decía mientras lamía su oreja y caía rendido a dormir.

-Ah... Todo tuyo- decía en lo que sería el último gemido de la noche.

Alcanzó con la mano una toalla desechable para limpiarse y procedió a dejar en boxers a los 2, cuando terminó volvió a acurrucarse en el hombro de Akira y lo abrazó por la cintura también.

\- Oyasumi-lo besaba por última vez y se quedaba dormido con una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

Después intentaré algo mejor


	6. Capítulo 5

Tarde pero aún sigo, disfrutar

* * *

\- Oyasumi-lo besaba por última vez y se quedaba dormido con una sonrisa en la boca.

...

A la mañana siguiente Shirogane despertó primero y viendo que Akira seguía dormido fue a prepararle el desayuno (antes de que se escapara), se puso solo los pantalones y se fue a la cocina; mientras cocinaba, se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día, la cosa de vivir juntos resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Mientras el shin cocinaba un olor agradable empezaba a inundar el apartamento provocando que Akira se despertara; aun en ropa interior y medio dormido se dirigió a la cocina y vio la espalda desnuda de Shirogane, sin pensarlo realmente (y ya habiendo aceptado que el shin era suyo y técnicamente podía hacer lo que quisiera) se acercó por la espalda, lo rodeó con sus manos por la cintura y puso a descansar su cabeza en su hombro derecho para mirar lo que cocinaba.

Inicialmente la sombra se sorprendió y casi avienta a Akira por su hombro (tantas peleas lo habían dejado con unos cuantos instintos de combate) pero al ver de reojo se dio cuenta de quien era y sonriendo para sus adentros se relajó en sus brazos.

\- Buenos días Akira-kun, tienes hambre?- decía alegremente con una sonrisa de mil vatios en la cara.

-Mmmmm- Akira solo bostezó, dejando cerrar los ojos mientras continuaba en su estado semidormido... a lo lejos alcanzó a entender lo del hambre y solo asintió una vez.

Shirogane no podía creer la actitud del muchacho, solo hace unos días estallaba en llamas cada vez que medio se tocaban y ahora parecía un oso perezoso que había encontrado su rama favorita y no planeaba moverse en un buen rato... era demasiado adorable para sus ojos y sentía que se derretía de solo verlo; así que antes de arruinar todo el desayuno (si, el huevo que cocinaba mientras pasaba esto ya no tenía un buen color) necesitaba que su joven amante se alejara de él.

\- Ne, Akira-kun, por qué no mejor te sientas y me esperas en el comedor?... o si estas muy cansado vuelve a la cama, yo te llevo el desayuno- decía empujándolo suavemente e instandolo a que se moviera.

Ese movimiento y la palabra cama y desayuno entraron al cerebro de Akira, así que conectando las ideas se separó de Shirogane e iba a volver a la cama.

Shirogane se iba dando la vuelta para darle las gracias pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se fijó en como estaba vestido Akira (o su clara falta de ropa) cuando se le había recostado había sentido en la espalda su pecho desnudo, pero esperaba que tuviera sus pantalones con él, verlo en ropa interior no era algo para lo que estaba preparado; y mientras el rei desaparecía tras una puerta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que esa parte delantera de Akira estuvo tan cerca de su parte trasera, en ese solo vistazo se dio cuenta del gran amigo de su amante (anoche estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo de todos modos) y pasó saliva.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la universidad ya era por la tarde, y aunque no todas las clases las tenían juntos (para gran decepción de Shirogane) por este día sus horarios eran iguales y entraron a su primera clase.

Antes de entrar a Akira le dio sed y le dijo a Shirogane que le buscara puesto mientras iba a la máquina expendedora y sacaba algo. Al entrar solo, no vio la necesidad de sonreír o saludar a nadie así que solo se puso a buscar 2 asientos que estuvieran apartados del ruido (algo que conocía muy bien de todos sus años con Akira, era que no le gustaba ser molestado) en cuanto lo encontró pasó de largo con su cara ilegible y sin emociones. Hubieron algunos chillidos de sorpresa y todas las mujeres voltearon a verlo mientras que uno que otro hombre volvió su cabeza al verlo pasar; sin darse cuenta los ignoró y pasó de largo, él solo esperaba a Akira.

Cuando llegó Akira la reacción fue más contundente por parte de las mujeres mientras Akira pasaba por sus lado bebiendo de una lata y se sentaba en una silla al lado de su sombra.

Shirogane sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al ver todo esto, pero la detuvo cuando vio la reacción inmutable del joven mientras se terminaba su lata, era obvio que no les había prestado ni cinco de atención a esa manada de fans locas (así decidió pensar en ellas en su mente). Cuando llegó el profesor todos volvieron su atención al frente y comenzó la clase.

Cuando terminó la clase Shirogane se dio la vuelta hacia Akira para seguir a su siguiente clase, solo para ser recibido por 2 paredes humanas, una de sus fans y otra de los fans de Akira que de inmediato los empezaron a bombardear de preguntas. Shirogane fulminó a los suyos con una mirada de muerte para que le dieran paso mientras que Akira solo se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar, con la sombra acercándose y empezar a caminar a su lado.

-Oe...cuál y dónde es la siguiente clase?- le preguntaba a la sombra sin mirarlo.

Shirogane se volvía a mirarlo con una sonrisa en la cara y le indicaba su siguiente clase, todo esto visto con miradas de asombro de sus compañeros de clase; al parecer esos 2 estaban fuera de la liga de cualquiera de ellos (por tanto su apariencia, creían que se reconocían entra ellos por ser los más apuestos) y se dispersaban todos un tanto decepcionados.

Lo mismo ocurrió en su siguiente clase.

* * *

Solo era 2 clases para ese día, así que se devolvieron en silencio a su apartamento y aunque no dejaron mucha tarea, se pusieron a hacerla de inmediato. Cuando terminaron Shirogane preparó la comida, mientras Akira terminaba de instalar la tv nueva en el cuarto de la sombra (les había llegado por paquete ese día). Cuando terminaron de comer Akira se fue a la habitación de Shirogane a ver tv, mientras la sombra lavaba los platos.

Shirogane estaba nervioso, a excepción del abrazo de la mañana Akira no había vuelto a hacer contacto físico, y aunque a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros el rei si reconocía su presencia, todo el día lo había tratado igual que antes (no se le había acercado tampoco por miedo a que Akira lo rechazara en público) pero estando solos tampoco había hecho nada ninguno de los 2 y estaba empezando a tener dudas... y si Akira se había arrepentido? y si lo de ayer solo habían sido sus hormonas como había dicho anteriormente? en su cabeza ellos ya eran pareja, pero Akira solamente había dicho que él era suyo, nada más; y si Akira ya no lo quería más?

Tenía miedo, y tardó más de lo necesario en lavar, porque no quería que ninguna de esas pesadillas se volviera realidad. Cuando se acercó a su habitación podía escuchar la tv, e iba caminando todavía más despacio; cuando fue a abrir la puerta el picaporte desapareció ya que Akira la abrió por él.

\- Por qué tardó tanto? seriamente ya estaba empezando a quedarme dormido- decía bostezando.

\- Yo... bueno... verás, yo- y hasta ahí llegó lo que iba a decir ya que Akira lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la cama.

\- Ven acá... ya me quiero dormir- decía quitándose la camisa, acostándose e instando a Shirogane a que se recostara a su lado.

Sin titubear Shirogane hizo lo mismo y se recostó en su hombro, cuando sintió los brazos fuertes que rodearon su cintura y la boca que lo besó de una forma en que le quitó el aliento, al instante sus dudas desaparecieron y se dejó hacer. De manera abrupta como inició el beso terminó y Akira se acostó de frente de nuevo, la sombra se acomodó en el hombro de nuevo pasando su mano vacilante por la cintura.

\- Noche, Shiro gane- decía más dormido que despierto

\- Buenas noches Akira-kun- y se quedaba dormido igual con una sonrisa en la cara

* * *

Me ha hecho falta la inspiración, pero ya está volviendo


End file.
